This invention relates to drop lights, and more particularly to an apparatus for rotating a drop light to any desired fixed orientation.
Drop lights are conventionally utilized in conjunction with extension cords to provide light where such is otherwise unavailable to a working area. These drop lights are equipped with a fastening device, usually a hook, to suspend the drop light from any suitable structure in close proximity to the working area. The drop light conventionally has an electric light encased in an elongated housing having a handle depending from the lower end thereof. An electrical cord passes through the lower end of the handle to a light socket positioned at the lower end of the housing. The elongated housing is constructed of a solid reflector surface and a cage having a complementary configuration.
Precise light orientation is a significant problem in utilizing conventional drop lights. Often, the object over which the hook of a drop light is placed has a relatively unstable orientation, such as an electrical or metal wire, thereby preventing precise orientation of the drop lights. Even if the object to which the hook is secured has a fixed orientation, it may be impossible to achieve the desired orientation of the drop light since the number of positions in which the hook may be secured to the object are usually limited. It is imperative that a drop light be positioned to efficiently illuminate the working area while shading the eyes of any individual working in the area.
In an attempt to alleviate this problem, several prior art drop lights have been equipped with rotatably adjustable suspension hooks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,696,551 to Riga provides a rotatable hook for a drop light which utilizes a panel attached to the hook for releasable orientation. To angularly adjust the light with respect to the hook, which is secured to a stationary object, the light guard is grasped and manually rotated with respect to the hook. During rotation, the panel rides over upwardly protruding eyes of the guard. Once the desired orientation is achieved, adjacent eyes secure the panel, and therefore the hook, in a relatively fixed position with respect to the light guard. However, since relative rotation of either the hook or guard will change the orientation of the light, this rotational hook lacks the degree of positive lock necessary to ensure against unwanted rotation of the light.
Another prior art approach utilizes a spring biased, rotatable hook in conjunction with drop lights. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,659,810 to Fineman et al. and 2,707,229 to Breithaupt disclose drop lights equipped with spring biased hooks which are rotated by depressing the hook and rotating the same. While these hooks exhibit a positive lock, it is extremely difficult to rotate the light guard by upward manipulation thereof while the hook is secured to a stationary structure since the force necessary to overcome the force of the spring will usually unseat the hook. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,510,708 to Marshall and 3,808,420 to Gortner disclose drop lights equipped with spring biased hooks which are rotated by either pulling the guard of the drop light downward while the hook is secured to a stationary object and rotating the same until the desired orientation thereof is achieved or by pulling the hook upwardly and rotating the same if it is desired to maintain the relative orientation of the light guard while securing the hook to a different stationary object. The bias of the spring tends to releasably secure the hook and light guard against relative rotation. As before, although these spring biased hooks provide a positive lock, several disadvantages exist. For example, when the light guard is pulled downwardly, the force necessary to overcome the force of the spring at times is sufficient to damage the object, such as wires or conduit, to which the hook is attached. Further, when the light guard is suspended at a height such that an individual can't reach the light guard or handle, an individual will often pull downwardly on the electrical cord. Such practice can result in damage to the cord, and expose the individual to the risk of electrical shock. It is extremely difficult to achieve the desired rotation of the light guard by rotating the electrical cord since rotation of the cord is not efficiently transmitted to the light guard. Also, selection of proper spring tension is extremely difficult as the weight of cord which directly depends from a drop light will vary as the light is utilized in different manners. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,824,941 to Winder, 3,317,225 to Cooper and 3,330,594 to Cadle disclose various spring biased rotational devices, none of which overcome the problems aforedescribed.
Thus, it can be appreciated that a need exists for an improved apparatus which normally releasably secures the hook of a drop light to the light guard thereof but permits relative rotation of the hook or light guard by proper manual manipulation of the same.